Hydraulic components of machines may suffer damage from exposure to contaminants during periods of extended non-use or transportation of the machines. Hydraulic cylinder rods, a common hydraulic component, are sometimes susceptible to damage from environmental contaminants such as rain, dirt, and salt air. Prolonged exposure of the rod to these contaminants may cause damage to the surface finish of the rod, which in turn may cause leakage and performance degradation. To prevent damage from these contaminants hydraulic cylinder rods are often coated with a thin film of protectant. A common protectant comprises beeswax and petroleum lubricants, has a pasty texture, and is typically spread in a thin layer to cover the entire surface to be protected. While this protectant is an excellent protective compound, its effectiveness may diminish through dilution by environmental moisture or inadvertent removal. During shipping, hydraulic components are often actuated for the purpose of fitting the utilizing machine into tight quarters. Such actuation often has the effect of wiping the protectant from the rod during retraction of the rod relative to the cylinder. Also a worker may inadvertently brush against the previously coated rod with clothing, tools, or other items often resulting in removal of a portion of the coating and exposure of the rod to the surrounding environment. To fully obtain the benefits of the protectant the coating must be maintained.
In an effort to maintain the protective coating, individuals have created makeshift apparatus to supply a continuous layer of the protectant to the rod. One such method includes use of a makeshift apparatus which is fabricated by applying protectant to one side of a length of foam or fabric, the foam or fabric was next wrapped around the rod to form a collar. Tape was applied about the collar and extended to the cylinder. When the rod is thereafter extended it moves through the collar causing protectant to applied to the rod. Although this is often effective in maintaining a coating of protectant, it constitutes a labor-intensive method and supplies only a limited amount of protectant to accommodate sometimes repeated rod movement. During manual removal of the makeshift apparatus, paint on the machine is often removed with the tape.